Sole of Discretion
by debraelq
Summary: This is just a little treat for all my fellow Kurtofsky fans. Kurt's looking for a new pair of shoes. Dave has just the thing. AU Future/fic. Dave and Kurt run into each other, many years later... of course smut ensues.


A/N: When I feel down, I like to have something sweet to make me feel better. So this is a little chocolate covered love for all Kurtofsky and Karamel fans out there. We deserve a treat. Not enough Dave and too much hate lately. This is absolutely mindless smut and some Dave!kink. Consider yourself warned. Also there will not be any more to this story. One shot. Complete. Finished. Done. Capishe?

Sole of Discretion

_Oh thank God the store's still open. _

Kurt paused for just a second as he tried to catch his breath. Running was something he usually avoided due to the prospect of unwanted perspiration, but in this instance it was absolutely necessary. This was the fifth store he tried today. The last shop had suggested that 'Shoes and Other Fancy Things' was the most likely place to find the Italian leather dress boots he was looking for. Noticing the 'open' sign in the door, he breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully he'd arrived just in time.

He hurried through the door, hoping the sales people wouldn't rush him this close to closing time. Of course they all worked on commission, so he didn't think they would just kick him out.

As soon as he sat down a young red-haired woman hurried over to him and greeted him warmly.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"I'm looking for a pair of Italian leather dress boots. I've been to several stores already, and I'm starting to think I need to travel to Italy to get what I want."

"I'm sure we can help you, so no need to update your passport just yet," she said with a smile. "What size?"

"Ten."

She nodded as she made her way to the back of the store and to the other sales associate. The young man was reaching up to straighten the shoe boxes on the shelf, and Kurt couldn't help but notice how nice his … assets … were. He felt no qualms about his actions. Whether the other man was gay or straight, there was no harm in Kurt looking at him, right?

"Dave?" Even though the woman spoke softly, Kurt could still hear her.

As the man leaned closer to her, she put a hand on his arm.

"We have a customer, but I have to pick up Jessie. Would you mind taking care of him before you lock up?"

"No problem, Chloe. What's he looking for?"

Kurt was sure they both turned to look at him then, but he had looked away. He didn't want to get caught staring or eavesdropping.

She whispered something Kurt couldn't hear before coming toward him.

"Just turn the sign around to 'closed' when you leave." The man called out to her.

Kurt watched her nod again, as she grabbed her stuff and then smiled at Kurt.

"I have to go but Dave will help you." After the frosty receptions he'd gotten all day long, her warm attitude was a refreshing change. He would have to remember this particular store.

"Thank you," he said. When he looked back at the other man, he was gone. Probably in the back room getting his shoes.

Kurt closed his eyes, resting for a moment. It had been a long day. He loved shopping except when he couldn't find something. It wasn't that he was particular; he just knew what he wanted. Okay, maybe he was particular.

"Sir?"

He jumped slightly, as his eyes flew open.

"Sorry, I…" Kurt hesitated, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He blinked a few times, but to no avail. There was still a hot version of Dave Karofsky standing in front of him. He never even thought that was possible. This version was slimmer but not by much. He also had a little facial hair that just made him look more sophisticated. But those things aren't what made him so attractive. It was the air of confidence he wore like a second skin. The Karofsky he knew never had that. Did his old bully have a lookalike? Or was this really Karofsky? The other man didn't seem surprised to see him so maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry…" Kurt shook his head slightly. "I just thought… Are you ….?" He was hesitant to say the words out loud. As if that would make them true.

"I am many things," he said with a smirk. "How have you been, Kurt?"

"But… I… you…"

Karofsky raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile. "I rendered Kurt Hummel speechless. That's quite an accomplishment."

Kurt sat up straighter. No matter how hot and somewhat articulate the other boy… man … had turned out to be, he was not going to let him get the best of him. "You don't seem surprised to see me, Karofsky."

"I had a few minutes to get used to it…" At Kurt's confused look, he added. "I was watching you… rest your eyes."

"Still the creeper, huh, Karofsky."

Karofsky laughed, and Kurt tried to ignore the way his pulse quickened at the sound. He had a nice deep laugh, and it caused his face to light up. "Still the same ol' Kurt. I'm sure you didn't come in here to talk about the good old days, so why don't I help you find the perfect shoes? Then you can to back to your fabulous life, and I can get home at a decent time."

Kurt wanted to argue more. He wanted to know how this had happened… How had Dave Karofsky became this attractive man before him, not only handsome, but charming. It didn't seem possible and yet the proof was right in front of him.

"Fine," he said. "Show me what you have."

Dave smirked, and Kurt blushed as he realized how suggestive that sounded.

Before he could say anything else, Karofsky reached for the first pair. Kurt took the offered boot as the other man discussed its finer points. He knew what he was talking about and Kurt found that very attractive. Damn the man! He seemed almost perfect. Except for the whole bullied him in high school thing. Still when Kurt went back to McKinley Karofsky had apologized. They had a sort of tenuous truce thing going on, and neither of them bothered the other. It was never friendly, too much fear and pain to just wash away like that. And yet here they were conferring like old friends.

"Kurt?"

He gazed up, into the other man's eyes, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. "What?"

"Do you like this one?"

Kurt stared dumbly at the boot in his hand.

"Obviously, you aren't thrilled with it," Karofsky said, taking it from him. "And I want you thrilled, Kurt."

Why was it that everything he said sounded suggestive? Maybe it was the fact that Kurt had not been in a relationship for the last 6 months. He was taking a break from men after his last fiasco of a boyfriend. That had to be it… and why he found his former bully to be so… yummy was the only word that seemed to appropriately describe him.

"Notice the details on this boot," Karofsky continued. "You can see the fine craftsmanship. And it feels like a dream. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes," Kurt replied. He was having trouble thinking clearly so one word answers seemed to be his only available response.

Karofsky smiled as he kneeled down to take Kurt's shoe off. Kurt expected him to then put on the new one on but instead he placed his left hand on Kurt's calf and with his right hand he massaged his foot. His hands felt strong as they gently kneaded, and Kurt had a difficult time not moaning out loud.

"You're so tense, Kurt," he said. "Let's get you relaxed…"

Kurt barely heard him. The blood was rushing through his head, making everything more difficult. Suddenly two thoughts struck him, causing the blood to move further south. One was that the way Karofsky was positioned, Kurt could just move his foot a few inches, and he would be touching the other man's cock. The sudden urge to do just that was almost overwhelming and his foot twitched, wanting nothing more than to rub his heel into him, causing him to harden…

He resisted… barely… when the second, and more powerful, thought hit him. Karofsky's head was bent down, intent upon his task. Kurt wondered what it would be like to touch the soft curls on his head, stroking them lightly before pulling Karofsky's face into his lap. He unconsciously spread his legs just a little more. He was shocked at how much he wanted David Karofsky's mouth on his cock, his lips exploring…

"Are you okay?" Karofsky looked up at him, and Kurt averted his gaze. He didn't want him to see the lust in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He wasn't a slut, but he felt so wanton around the other man. But Kurt knew why. In high school, Karofsky could barely control his emotions… rage, fear, need, lust… they were on the surface ready to erupt at any moment. And as an inexperienced teenager, that had frightened Kurt a great deal. But now they were both adults. Dave was suave, polished. But Kurt knew those emotions were still there, just out of reach. The other man was controlled but would it take much for him to drop that façade? All that passion, rushing to the surface… and while that scared him as a boy, it excited him as a man.

Kurt was harder than he'd been in a long time. It was embarrassing and exhilarating at the same time.

"Talk to me, Kurt," Karofsky said softly.

Did he know? Could he tell?

Karofsky's hand moved up the back of Kurt's leg to gently stroke behind the knee. Kurt couldn't help the moan that escaped at this point. He no longer had control… and wasn't even sure he cared. Karofsky straightened Kurt's leg out and rested it on his right thigh. His fingers getting better access to the tender flesh, but that wasn't what almost had Kurt coming right then and there. It was the realization as his foot brushed the other man's crotch that Dave Karofsky was as turned on as he was. The subsequent moan that escaped the bigger man at this minute contact just confirmed that fact.

Still he seemed able to maintain his composure. "I'm at your service, Kurt," he said. "Just tell me what you want."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to control his thoughts as well as his pounding erection. "Are we still talking shoes, Dave?"

"Whatever the fuck you want, Kurt."

Kurt smiled as Dave's resolve dropped just a little bit. He buried his hand in the dark curls and yanked Dave's head up so he had to look at him. He could see his lust mirrored in the hazel depths. "I want quite a few things, actually, but at this moment I want nothing more than your mouth wrapped around my cock. Do you think that's a possibility, Dave?"

"I did say whatever…"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. They had talked enough. In fact they had probably talked more than they ever had. And it was enough.

He pushed the bigger man's head down into his lap. He didn't even want to take the time to remove his clothes. He just wanted to feel Dave's firm mouth on him.

Kurt opened his legs to Dave, spreading them as far apart as possible. The former jock wasted no time. His lips were on Kurt, mouthing him through his pants. As his cock straining to get out, it suddenly wasn't enough for Kurt. He wanted to feel the heat… and Dave's tongue licking him…

He couldn't help the whimper of need that escaped his mouth.

"Problem, Kurt?" He leaned forward, staring intently at his face.

Dave's calm tone was belied by the fact that his chest was heaving, his eyes wide with lust, and there was a large bulge in his pants.

"No… problem," he gasped as he gave into his impulse to grind his heel into Dave's hard-on. The other man pushed back, encouraging Kurt to rub harder.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

Kurt felt a moment of pride as he succeeded in breaking through Dave's well mannered façade. He couldn't resist pulling him into a desperate kiss, their lips, teeth, and tongues clashing together. Finally, Kurt pulled back.

"Please, Dave," he whispered in his ear. "Suck me."

Karofsky groaned as they both fumbled with Kurt's zipper, trying to open his pants. Kurt finally had to let Dave take over, as he tried to control his body. He didn't want to lose it before he even got released from his constraints. This proved difficult, as Kurt leaned back surrendering himself to Dave's hands. The other man slid his hand into Kurt's boxers squeezing his erection.

Kurt was barely holding on as he opened his eyes to watch Dave. He was surprised to see that the other man had his eyes tightly closed.

"Dave?" he whispered.

His eyes flew open. "I…Kurt… shit…" he stammered, biting on his lip, as he took shuddering breaths. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this. To touch you… to taste you, Fancy…" His eyes were bright, and Kurt thought he looked sexy as hell like that.

Kurt knew he could get lost in the intensity of his gaze, but he had a goal. And he would not be deterred. "Then what are you waiting for, Hamhock?" he asked with a smirk.

But his smugness didn't last long. About the time Dave's head was once more in his lap, his tongue licking from base to tip…. Flicking across the head, causing Kurt to thrust upward in an undignified manner. All he felt then was need. The need to have Dave… to have more, always more. And suddenly his cock was thrusting into that amazing heat, over and over. Dave was sucking him hard, and Kurt thought he was going to black out from the intensity.

Somehow Kurt's pants and boxers had been removed. When had that happened? He didn't really care and Dave stopped long enough to lean him down on the small bench. Kurt's legs flung over Dave's shoulders pulling him closer.

Dave slid his fingers over Kurt's wet length … his mouth and finger's both stimulating him, before grabbing Kurt's ass. He pushed a slippery finger against Kurt's hole causing him to cry out. Kurt knew he wouldn't last but he wanted as much as he could get before that time. As much of Dave as he could get. Dave's finger plunging inside of him shattered that dream as Kurt felt himself lose control.

"Dave," he cried out, riding the wave back down to normal. When he could breathe again, he looked at the other man. His eyes were still bright, but he had a satisfied smile on his face. Kurt noticed he'd somehow swallowed every bit, and that knowledge alone almost made him hard again. Almost. He did need some turnaround time. Even as he thought that he realized Dave was still hard as a rock.

"I think you need some help, there."

"No, it's fine, Kurt," he said. "I kind of owe you."

"Nonsense," he replied. "You're not taking this away from me…"

Dave chuckled as he sat down, exhausted on the floor.

"Spread you legs more."

Dave did as he was told, his strong legs bent and open, giving Kurt easy access. Kurt used his foot to tease Dave until he was even harder. "Now, take your pants off."

"Just a minute," Dave said as he stood up and locked the door to the store. Even with the closed sign up they were lucky no one walked in. When he returned he picked up the boot from earlier and handed it to Kurt. It was a beautiful boot, and he especially liked the half inch heel.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked.

"My turn right?" He gave Kurt a challenging look. "Whatever I want?"

He took off his pants and underwear, before once again positioning himself on the floor.

"Kinky, Dave."

"No judgments, Hummel," he said as he spread his legs wide, his exposed cock still hard.

After putting on the boot, Kurt pointed the toe at Dave's chest. "Take off your shirt… but leave the tie," he commanded. Kurt watched him greedily as the buttons came undone. At last Dave finally opened the shirt, and Kurt found he couldn't look away. Dark curly hair covered the muscular chest.

"God you're beautiful," he said softly.

Dave blushed… actually blushed. Had he never heard that before?

Using the boot, Kurt caressed his chest, giving special attention to the erect nipples. Dave moaned as he pushed harder. Kurt felt so powerful. Dave was reduced to a mass of trembling flesh.

"Kurt," he said, shaking with need.

He obeyed the unspoken request as he moved the shoe down across the other man's stomach following the trail of dark hair to his goal. Once he reached it, Kurt traced the edge of Dave's hardened cock with the toe of the boot. Then he used the heel to push down.

"No judgments," he whispered as he worked Dave into a frenzied mess. Kurt understood the excitement. Knowing that he had the power to hurt him… to torture him… but trusting him not to go too far. Plus pain… in small doses could be a huge turn on. He didn't know how kinky Dave was… but this little taste had Kurt's body already reacting, once again.

"More, Kurt," he gasped, thrusting against the boot. It didn't take long. At the last minute Kurt moved the shoe and got down on his knees. Using his hand, he finished him off. He knew the footwear was expensive. No need in ruining a pair that Dave would have to pay for. Unless Kurt bought those as a memento…

As they sat on the ground, both panting, Kurt pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Kurt," Dave said his voice full of deeper meaning. Kurt put his hand over his mouth.

"Let's not do this here," he said. "I want you to take me home, yours or mine-doesn't matter, where we can do whatever we want, whenever we want, and I can finally feel you inside me. Would that be okay with you, Dave?"

"God, yes." He kissed him again. "But Kurt? What about your shoes?"

"I'm kind of partial to these, but there's always tomorrow. I'm sure I can get a good deal on them… they are slightly used," he said with a smile. Then he hesitated before continuing. "But Dave? I've been wondering… aren't there surveillance cameras here in the store?"

"Yes, but I'm in charge of them. I thought we could take them and watch them later."

Kurt giggled at him as he shook his head. Who knew Dave could be so kinky?

"Won't the boss notice? And why would he put you in charge of the cameras?"

They were dressing as they talked and cleaned up the mess. Once they were finished, Dave pulled Kurt into a kiss. "Did you notice the name on the door, Fancy?" he said. "It's my store."

David Karofsky owned an expensive shoe store? He was officially irresistible.

After Dave had closed up and retrieved the surveillance videos, they headed for the exit.

"Dave," Kurt said as he watched the other man lock the doors.

"Hmm?"

"You have a shoe fetish and you own in a shoe store? Really?"

Dave smiled as he pulled him into a hug. "What can I say, Kurt?" he said. "Anything that fancy, makes me think of you."


End file.
